The present invention relates to transceivers operating in amplitude modulation with a single side band and having in their transmitter means for compressing the amplitude of the voice modulation signals.
Such transceivers lead to an improvement in the transmission balance due to a significant reduction in the ratio between the peak power and the average power of the modulation signals introduced by the compression means. However, they have the disadvantage of increasing the noise in the absence of voice signals.
These transceivers comprise arrangements including voice-noise discriminators, to eliminate the noise between the voice activity periods. In order to eliminate the noise between the voice activity periods, it is common to use either expensive voice-noise discriminators having good performance, or cheaper voice-noise discriminators with poor performance.